Happy Howlidays
Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes, Season 1, holiday episode: A grumpy elf comes to Monster High and it's the ghouls holiday duty to make him realize exactly what the holidays are about. Summary Frankie runs up to Draculaura and Clawdeen very excited. Frankie cheers that she's so excited for Christmas. Draculaura and Clawdeen agree. Lagoona comes up and asks them if they want to be part of the decorating crew for the school. They happily agree and go off to ask Cleo. They apporach her locker and hear her screaming at Deuce. She says to go away and he turns to the girls. They ask why she's screaming. He responds that he gave her a present early because he's going away for the holidays and didn't tell her. He sadly walks away. Cleo calms down and begins to tell the girls that he's so inconsiderate that it may be their last Christmas together. Frankie asks her to join the decorating crew to help cheer her up. She says no and hands them a list of things she wants. Frankie says that these gifts are ridiculous and no one will buy them. Cleo says that if they're truly her friends they'll find a way. She slams her locker and leaves. Frankie is dumfound along with the other girls. In a dark room with turned off conveyor belts and shadowed figure slowly moves around. He opens a door and descends down a set of stairs. He comes to a garage with an empty sleigh colored red and gold. He avoids jingling in of the hanging bells and climbs into the sleigh. He grabs the large sack in the back and begins rifling through it. He talks to himself and asks what the best present to take is. He grabs a present and opens it up, He responds saying it's useless and tosses it up in the air. It hits the cieling and knocks a small tile down. It falls and hits the elf's head knocking him into the endless bag of gifts. Ghoulia finishes hanging the lights and moans at Frankie. She charge sher bolts and touuches a power strip. Lights begin to light al over the school. The girls cheer at the success of their decor. It's the middle of christmas eve and bells begin ringing. Frankie points out that they've been working all night and to look up at a figure in the sky. Draculaura says it's Santa Claus and to hide. The six duck into a nearby closet and close the doors. In teh bag Ellviot begins to wake up. He wonders were he is and begins to climb out. He sees Santa setting out gifts and slowly climbs out of the bag and sneaks into the other room. He runs around looking for a way up to the roof but fails to find one. He panicks as bells begin to ring and the sound of reindeers leave the roof. The girls open the door and run to the main room with the grand tree set up. As they rush around a corner they crash into Ellviot. He yells at them and tells them to watch were they're going. The girls are shocked to see a real elf but wonder why he's not short. He says he's a special elf and that he wasn't cursed with shortness or jolliness. Draculaura wonders how an elf can'te be jolly. He says he just doesn't feel the holiday spirits. Draculaura says it's sad. Abbey asks why he's here at Monster High and he responds with his whole story. The girls say they'll help Ellviot get out and back to the north pole. They head to the door out of the school only to notice that it's locked. They try other doors only to learn that they too are all locked. Frankie realizes that the janitors all locked the doors and they won't be open until noon tomorrow for the charity event. They decide tehy should get some sleep and find a nice quiet spot in the school. They all say goodnight and merry christmas except Ellviot who responds with Bah Humbug! As the girls sleep Ellviot gets up and walks away from their sleeping spots. In the morning Frankie wakes up to see the decorations torn down and destroyed. The girls are heartbroken and immediately turn to Ellviot. He says that if he can't be happy during the holidays then no one can. Abbey threatens to freeze him but Frankie says he's already as cold as he can be. The doors to the school open and the group leaves. Frankie tells Ellviot to find his own way home. He says fine and walks away. He begins wandering the town to see normies happy with the holidays and people crowding soup kitchens to feed the needy. He begins to feel something he's never felt. He circles around back to Monster High and sees children running in with their parents. He peeks into a window and sees the students handing out presents including ones adressed to themselves. He sees children happy and singing songs even though they don't have much. He walks back into the school and says hi. He asks why they're so happy even though he destroyed the decorations. Frankie says for an elf he doesn't know much about christmas. Ellviot asks what it means to her. She says it's about the spirit of giving to those less fortunate and not the decorations and presents. Ellviot sasys she right and smiles. He says he wants to help with the activities. Frankie asks how. He begins twirling his hands as they glow. In a flash of light the decorations are fixed, a feast completely prepared with enough for everyone to have seconds, and presents for everyone there. Frankie and the others are amazed. He says as a personal elf of Santa he is given more then the usual toy making powers. Everyone opens their gifts to find exactly what they wanted and everyone gets a plate of food. As the night comes to an end Deuce comes back and Cleo cheers. She asks why he came back and he says he didn't want to miss what might be their last Christmas together. She hugs him and they sit down together. Frankie says thank you to Ellviot many times and asks how he's going to get home. He says that what he wanted was a way home and he got it. The group runs out side to find a magic sled pulled by a single single reindeer. He says it will take him all the way home. Frankie and the others hug him and say goodbye. They hope to see each other again. He climbs on his sled and takes off. He waves goodbye with a smile as everyone cheers. Category:Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes Category:Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes Season 1 Category:Webisode